Sempre irei te amar
by Naomi Natsuko
Summary: Três anos haviam se passado desde a batalha contra Unalaq, Korra havia voltado para a Tribo da Água do Sul, e Mako agora era um detetive em Republic City. Embora estivesse concentrado em seu trabalho Korra ainda era a dona de maioria de seus pensamentos. E então, ele e seu irmão fazem uma viagem para a Tribo da Água do Sul, e com o tempo Mako percebeu que nem tudo estava bem.


Capítulo I

Notas do autor: Olá, sou autora nova aqui e estou com uma fic Makorra (porque eu shipparei Makorra eternamente), então é só isso porque não tenho muito que dizer.

Mas lembrando essa fic está também no Nyah! E é minha, tenho uma conta lá não pensem que eu plagiei, por favor.

Mas enfim é só isso e boa leitura.

-—-

Era uma tarde tranqüila em Republic City, menos para Mako, o seu trabalho como detetive o deixava estressadaso, e várias vezes ele ficava noites sem dormir, era normal qualquer um entrar em sua sala e o ver dormindo em cima da mesa.

E foi durante um desses cochilos que o seu irmão chegou, ele entrou e viu Mako dormindo tranquilamente e andou lentamente até ele, sem fazer barulho. Quando Bolin se aproximou o suficiente ele gritou no ouvido de Mako:

—Mako! Acorda!

Mako quase caiu da cadeira com o susto que levou, ele olhou para seu irmão com uma cara de poucos amigos e disse visivelmente bravo:

—Bolin, o que eu disse sobre entrar aqui sem bater?

—Eu bati, mas você estava ocupado demais dormindo. —Bolin respondeu prontamente.

Mako bufou se levantou de sua cadeira e foi olhar alguns papeis, Bolin se sentou e falou:

—Sabe Mako, você tem andado muito estressado ultimamente.

—Vá direto ao ponto Bolin. —Mako foi grosso em sua resposta, ele sabia que quando o irmão começava a falar assim ele queria alguma coisa.

—Tudo bem, tudo bem. —Bolin disse por fim, ele se levantou e foi até ele. —Eu falei com a Lin e consegui um tempo de férias para você.

—O que?! — Mako quase gritou.

—Eu sei, não precisa me agradecer. —Bolin falou sorrindo, mas parou quando viu a cara do irmão. —E você não gostou não é?

—Bolin o que deu na sua cabeça de vir no meu trabalho, falar com a minha chefe e pedir férias? —Ele o olhou bem nos olhos do irmão ao dizer isso.

—Eu só queria que você relaxa-se um pouco.

—Mas eu acho que você tentou isso de um jeito errado, tudo o que conseguiu foi me deixar mais irritado! —Dito isso ele voltou a olhar os papéis. —Eu não vou.

—O que? Depois de todo o meu esforço você diz que não vai?

—Foi um esforço desnecessário. —Mako falou sem se virar para ele. —Eu não vou e pronto.

—Você vai sim Mako.

Mako olhou para a porta e viu que Lin estava lá e olhava com uma cara não muito agradável.

—Me desculpe pelo meu irmão Lin. —Mako se desculpou. —E eu não pretendo tirar essas férias.

—Eu não quero saber se você pretende ou não tirar essas férias, eu estou dizendo para você tirar essas férias. —Ela falou se aproximando. —Você trabalha demais, merece um tempo de descanso.

—Lin, eu não preciso de férias.

—Precisa sim. —Bolin disse. —Você anda muito estressado Mako.

—Eu não quero e não vou. —Dito isso Mako voltou a olhar os mesmos papéis que por algum motivo eram importantes.

—Me diga Mako. —Lin falou. —Há quanto tempo foi a batalha contra Unalaq?

—Três anos. —Mako respondeu.

—E, há quanto tempo você não vê Korra? —Ela perguntou novamente.

—Há... —Mako hesitou antes de responder. —Há três anos.

Na verdade haviam se passado três anos, dois meses e dez dias. Sim, desde que Korra havia voltado para sua casa na Tribo da Água do Sul Mako havia contado o tempo que ficou longe dela, por mais que ele tentasse não contar esse tempo.

—Mas o que isso tem haver com essas férias que vocês querem me forçar a tirar?

—Por que é pra lá que gente vai! —Bolin respondeu sorridente.

—O que? —Mako disse atônito.

—Exatamente. —Lin disse. —Você vai fazer uma viajem relaxante para a Tribo da Água do Sul, e fazer uma visitinha a Korra.

—E então Mako? —Bolin disse. —Você vai?

—Bom... Eu não sei... Eu...

Entre os papéis que Mako olhava ele achou uma foto dele e de Korra, eles estavam juntos e sorrindo, automaticamente Mako sorriu, eram tantas lembranças boas, tantos momentos que ele havia vivido ao lado de Korra. Tantos sorrisos, e também tantos beijos, mesmo que agora eles fossem só amigos essas lembranças não saiam de sua cabeça. Korra também não, vez ou outra ele se via pensando nela, se perguntando se ela estava bem, se ela estava feliz por estar de volta em casa, se ela sentia falta dos amigos de Republic City.

E ele gostaria de saber se ela também tinha essas lembranças, e se ela também sentia sua falta tanto quanto ele sentia a dela. Eram tantas perguntas sem respostas...

Talvez ir a essa viagem não fosse tão ruim.

—E então Mako? —Lin perguntou. —Você vai?

—Bom... —Ele hesitou, mas no final ele acabou suspirando e disse. —Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou.

—Beleza! —Bolin comemorou. —Sabia que quando eu falasse da Korra você iria concordar.

—Não foi por isso Bolin. —Mako falou tentando parecer sério.

—Ora Mako, não precisa tentar esconder, eu sei muito bem que foi por causa dela.

—Bolin eu já disse que não foi por isso. —Mako começou a se irritar.

—Já chega. —Lin interferiu. —Se vocês vão brigar que briguem na casa de vocês. —Dito isso ela se virou para Mako e falou. —Tire o resto do dia de folga para preparas suas coisas.

—Não precisa.

—Você está tentando me desobedecer Mako? —Lin olhou séria para ele.

—Não. —Ele respondeu.

—Ótimo, então até logo, boa viagem e mande lembranças a Korra por mim.

Dito isso, Lin os empurrou para fora da sala e fechou a porta. Mais tarde Mako estava deitado em sua cama tentando dormir, seria uma viagem longa e ele precisava estar descansado, mas por mais que tenta-se ele não conseguia dormir. Desde que soubera para onde iria ele não conseguia deixar de parar de pensar em Korra, por mais que quisesse não pensar, ele mal sabia por que estava assim, afinal, ele e Korra eram só amigos.

Certo?


End file.
